Realize
by lightmylumiere
Summary: CC and Niles have two daughters and two sons. they've been divorced now 3 years, and all four kids live with Niles, not CC. will one Sunday change everything for the family? CC, Niles as always. rated for brief language. lame summary but please read!


*Here's a new story for me. I usually write about Seussical or Wicked or Glee or even Beauty and the Beast, but the Nanny was one of my favorites to read. Especially Niles and CC! Not that I mind Fran and Maxwell…

Anyways, this is semi-based off of my cousins and aunt, but this is totally an original plot. CC and Niles, as always.

I love reviews as much as I love furry yarn!*

Realize

Two girls sat in the back of a little town car. Next to them were two young boys, one of 6 and one of 4. It had been so long, CC remembered, since they had seen her. It seemed like a million years since she last saw her children.

"I intend to see you at work tomorrow, Miss Babcock." Niles said, cordially. He could hide how much he loved her so well, he could be so nonchalant.

"Actually, I'm taking Mason and Justin to the zoo tomorrow."

"That's good. I hope you guys have fun."

"And you with the girls, Niles." She hissed on the last S in his name. She barely remembered her daughters, who were 9. They were her pride and joy, she loved them so much to get no love in return.

"CC, I hope you're still not upset about the twins coming to live with me permanently."

"No, no. I could care less if our only daughters chose their father over me, it's u-understandable." She sounded stung, and she didn't care if he noticed. After 4 years, it still stung her.

"Well, CC, I hope you will join us for the Easter service at church."

CC cringed at that word. "No, Niles, I don't think we're going."

"Why not?" Mason asked, Justin at his side.

"Mommy is going to take you to _her_ church."

"But—"

"CC." Niles could sense the lies in her breath. "Easter morning, at the Saint Agatha church. It's up the street from the Sheffield's, can't miss it."

…

CC sat in the taxi on her way to the zoo. _How could I agree to one of Niles' plans? We've been divorced for 3 years now! Max doesn't even trust us in a room alone together… since the last incident. But so what if I chucked my heel at his perfect cheeks when he called me a cow?_

_We might have 4 kids, but they chose him over me. I only see the boys a week out of every month, and to be their mother that's never enough. I missed out on my little girls, I would never be a mom to them. I am CC Babcock, the invincible, the Bitch of Broadway for crying out loud! So why do I cry when I think of the kids who can't associate themselves with me?_

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Mason asked, sounding genuinely concerned. Children had a way to sound like that, maybe it was ingrained in their tiny skulls. Too bad it would go away in a few years.

"Oh, nothing, baby. Just thinking about what happened last night… on the News."

"Oh… Daddy said it's bad to watch that show."

"But, sweetie, it's my job to watch that show."

Mason looked confused. "How is it a job to watch bad TV?"

"Someone has to do it." CC muttered, if only to herself. They pulled up to the zoo, and, if just for a moment, it seemed like she could pretend she and Niles were still madly in love.

…

The next day, CC brought Mason and Justin to work. "Mommy, why did we have to come here?"

CC smiled then said to her sons, "Because Gracie said she would take care of you guys while I work."

"Do you do the same thing Daddy does?"

"No, sweetie." _I'm so much better._ "Not at all."

"What do you do then?"

"Mason, I make plays."

"What kind of plays?"

"You remember the show that we watched last night?" He nodded vigorously. "Mommy and Uncle Max made that."

"Really?" Mason's and Justin's eyes filled with awe.

Then Niles walked into the room.

"DADDY!"

He embraced the two little boys in a giant bear hug. She was almost hurt to see them together. She ran up the stairs, only to be caught in tears by the one person she didn't want to see.

Fran Sheffield.

"Now, Miss Babcock, what's wrong? I heard you downstairs, you were so happy. What happened?" She rested her hands on CC's shoulders, and used one hand to find the tissue left in the tissue box before she asked Niles to get another one.

"I brought Mason and Justin with me to work today because Gracie agreed to watch them… but Niles came in and the kids just adore him—" Thinking about it made her cry even more.

"Oh, oh now I get it." Fran used her free hand to pull CC's hair out of her face. "You're upset that your kids seem to like their father more than you. And since Niles came in, he sorta rained on your parade." Fran started humming a few Streisand tunes, until CC slapped her arm and Fran clung to the blow. "Don't worry about it, honey, this kind of thing happens to everyone."

"It does?" CC cried, like a child.

"Of course! When I just started here, Max got so mad because his children seemed to like me more than him!"

"But you're… _paid_ to be liked!" CC wailed, crying even more.

"Wait—you said that _Gracie_ was going to watch the kids while you worked?" CC nodded, still wiping tears from her eyes. "Gracie is out sick, and she asked Niles to take her job for her." CC cried harder than she ever had.

"Please tell Max I'm sorry, but I can't have my ex-husband watch my kids."

"Would you like me to watch them? Maggie and I, of course." Maggie was back, for a little while, staying in the Sheffield house with her husband and newborn triplets: three little girls.

"Would you, Fran?"

"Don't have to ask me twice."

…

It was Friday already. Time went so fast for CC, at least when she was working. Every sight of Niles made her regret marrying him, and stung her that it didn't work. That it would never work. That she was going to be an old cat lady living alone in the home of her boss and his wife.

"Mommy, are we going to church with Daddy and you on Sunday?"

"Maybe… why?"

"I like it when you and Daddy don't fight."

"Really?"

"You and Daddy fight enough already, you don't need to avoid each other."

"Mason, that's not fighting that me and your daddy are doing, that's—"

"That's what, Mommy?"

CC paused, wondering if she could—and should—explain to him at this age that she and Daddy… it was inappropriate. "You're right, we do fight."

"Uncle Max and Auntie Fran say that you and Daddy always have fought like that, even when you loved us all equally."

CC had never heard it like that. "What do you mean?"

"Well, now that you and Daddy don't live together, we had to choose who we loved more. And if we have to choose who we like more, the other one might get mad at us. And Daddy loves us a lot, and when we love him I think it makes you feel like nobody loves you. It's like cutting apart string: it just tears us apart."

CC had tears welled in her eyes. He was so much like Niles. Justin and the twins were all like CC, but Mason was like the man she used to love. This was a realization. "Sweetheart, I think I want to go to church with N—with your Daddy."

…

Two girls in green twill coats walk to sit in the pew. They let their father scoot into the middle of the aisle. A woman moves in, in a gray-green dress, to sit next to the man, who looks very perplexed as to why she is there. Next to her is two boys in miniature gray striped suits, the older one in a tie.

"Niles."

"Chastity."

The children rolled their eyes as they heard their parents address each other.

"Niles, I would prefer you call me by what I want to be called."

"Fine, CC."

"Thank you, Butler Boy."

"Well, CC, if we are going by—"

"Sorry Niles."

The organ began to play a slow sweet song. CC had never heard it, but Niles hummed to the tune. CC loved to hear him when he felt musical. It was the sweetest sound to her ears.

CC woke up an hour later, her head on Nile's shoulder at the church. "What the—"

"You fell asleep during the service, Miss Babcock."

"Niles…" She said Groggily.

"You sure seem tired."

"I'm tired of something."

"What?"

CC gasped and prepared to be told no. "Niles, would you ever consider giving me a second chance?"

The children gasped, and let their parents' lips do the rest of the motions.

The End… For now.


End file.
